


Everyday

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [11]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: An outside observation of Luke after Reid's death. Oneshot poem.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	Everyday

Everyday he slowly dies inside

When he smiles it's through his tears

The light no longer shines in his eyes

His soul is empty and broken

Everyday he walks the streets of his hometown

His feet dragging and his eyes oddly blank

He sits with his friends but he doesn't laugh

Or participate in their conversations

Everyday he goes to work

His meetings conducted on autopilot

He never registers what is being said

And his answers come too late

Everyday he spends time with his family

Their energy and enthusiasm an endless irritation

He pulls away from his little brother

Unable to bear the happiness of a life that used to be


End file.
